


Running Out of Hope

by AngeNoir



Series: Inktober 2017 [13]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Blood and Injury, Gangs, Gen, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 15:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12368982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeNoir/pseuds/AngeNoir
Summary: She could run. She would survive.But her friends would not.Inktober Drabble 13 = Universe: Avengers Academy / List: Post-Apocalypse Wanderers / Prompt: The Demi-God





	Running Out of Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Written for inktober, based on the prompt "The Demi-God" from a Post-Apocalyptic Wanderers list. (You can see [and prompt me!] my initial post about my inktober writings [here](http://outercorner.tumblr.com/post/165938959460/so-i-am-gonna-be-trying-this-inktober-thing-but).)

Angela pressed harder against Stark’s thigh as Van Dyne reloaded the gun, standing over them. In the distance, she could hear Rogers and Barnes shouting, but for right now it was just her and Van Dyne and Stark, pinned against the corner, trying to keep their heads down as bullets ricocheted around them.

“Is he alright?” Van Dyne said, voice tight.

Angela stared at the pale color of Stark’s skin, of the blood pooling beneath her fingers, and grit her teeth. “He’ll be fine,” she said sharply. “Do you want to switch?”

Van Dyne shot off another round and ducked down. “You don’t have any more arrows, and you’re shit at shooting bullets, and your fucking sword is halfway across the roof stuck in some Hydra thug’s body.  _Shit_ , he looks bad. Where the  _hell_  is the rest of the fucking crew?”

Angela could hear them. She could hear everyone around - could hear Rogers and Barnes still on the ground, outside, Rhodes pounding his way up the stairs, trying to get up to them. In the very far distance, she could hear Loki’s horn, calling for backup.

She, Van Dyne, and Stark had been scavenging for supplies, and this was supposed to be their territory, Avengers territory. There wasn’t supposed to be a rogue Hydra band roving through here that they could turn the corner on and then get chased up the roof.

There wasn’t supposed to be any risk, not after losing Zoya and Nidaya. Not after Barnes lost his arm, not after Murdock was blinded, not after, not after, not after...

Angela could leave. She could. She stared at the roof, at the people taking potshots at their shadows, and knew - she could leave. She could barrel forward, and live. She was a demi-god, she had the blood of Odin running through her veins, and she could survive this hell hole long enough to get Heimdall to pay attention to her.

...Ignoring the fact that she and Thor and Loki and Amora had all tried to get Heimdall’s attention, Odin’s attention,  _anyone’s_  attention. If they could get someone’s attention, they should have been able to get it by now.

No, Midgard had gone through their own Ragnarok, and for some reason everyone here had been stuck here, permanently.

But she could run. She could not count the amount of times Thor had physically created a shield with his body. She could do that. She could.

But she was  _tired._  She didn’t want to fight, she didn’t want to stand here and try to hold Stark’s body together and back up Van Dyne.

“Hey, Angela. You doing okay?” Van Dyne said, and Angela couldn’t do it - couldn’t keep the artificial distance, couldn’t abandon them. She was a huntress, and she was Odinsdottir,  _dammit_. She would deal with it. She would help, because to abandon this campus, these people, would be close to condemning them to their fate.


End file.
